memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Loews
(2383-present), chief medical officer, (Alternate timeline) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander formerly Lieutenant Commander and Lieutenant |Insignia= }} Karen Loews is a female Human who lives in the 24th century. In the 2370s, Loews was a medical doctor serving in Starfleet with the rank of Lieutenant. Loews was a psychiatrist and was assigned to the Institute, where she cared for those whose accelerated critical neural pathway formation procedure had caused them to develop psychiatric problems. Early life Karen Loews was born on Earth around the year 2339. Starfleet career Institute When Doctor Loews was assigned to the Institute, she separated Jack, Lauren, Patrick and Sarina Douglas from the other residents so that she could attempt treatment separately. She had little success with the four, having the most trouble with Jack. In 2374, Loews decided to bring them to Deep Space 9 so they could meet Julian Bashir, hoping that by meeting someone who had had the same procedure but had lived a normal life, they would be inspired to do the same. ( ) In 2375, Doctor Loews gave Bashir her permission as Sarina's legal guardian for Sarina to undergo a procedure that could reverse the damage her accelerated critical neural pathway formation procedure had done. ( }}) Doctor Loews' work with the patients at the Institute would make a contribution to helping genetic augments to be rehabilitated. Among those was Jack, who Doctor Loews certified of being free of any side effects of his childhood genetic alterations. (STO novel: The Needs of the Many) USS Intrepid-A In 2383, Karen Loews became the chief medical officer of the . By 2384, Karen had been promoted to Lieutenant Commander. By 2385, Karen had been promoted to Commander. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, Karen was assigned to the in 2390 after the was destroyed by a Klingon warship. The Federation went to war with the Klingon Empire in 2400. In 2403 after the war was over, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Karen joined this new Starfleet and moved to Bajor. Appendices Background information Karen Loews was played by actress Jeannetta Arnette. The spelling of Loews' name comes from the script for Statistical Probabilities, which also gives the pronunciation as "LOWS", going on to describe her as, "...a Starfleet psychiatrist of about thirty-five. Though by nature a warm person, she's been working with Jack and the others for months now and it's been a difficult time." This would suggest Loews was born around the year 2339. The name of the institute where Loews worked was never mentioned on-screen. The shattered data PADD with which Jack uses to cut Doctor Loews' hand was later sold off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for US$960.00, complete with special effects blood. Apocrypha In the Star Trek Online novel The Needs of the Many, Doctor Loews' work with the patients at the Institute makes a contribution to helping the rehabilitation of genetic augments. Among these is Jack, whom Doctor Loews certifies of being free of any side effects of his childhood genetic alterations. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Doctors Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:USS Hoshi Sato (NCC-1700) personnel Category:Psychiatrists